pallet amore furor
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: Maka segada por la locura desaparece despues de hacer un alboroto en Death City, Soul tras varios años de busqueda, con ayuda de Medusa en una larga investigacion , la encuentra en un unieverso alterno...¿prostituyendose?
1. Chapter 1

Nueva historia~

Bueno, actualizare las demás mañana vale, ya actualice dos n.n, soy tan feliz

Espero les guste, solo es el prologo, y creo es bueno, corto, pero bueno

¡Disfruten de el!

********pallet amore furor********

**~prologo~**

Sonríes con locura al ver la ciudad, estas parada en el lugar mas alto de Death City, en el pilar mas alto del Shibusen, los miras a todos viéndote asustados, desconcertados y desilusionados

Sabes que estas en un gran error, que aceptar lo que deseabas afectaría en totalidad tu vida, pero ¿Qué más puedes hacer?

Contemplas a Shinigami mientras el viento ondea tus cabellos desordenados, no estaban ya en las típicas coletas que tu te pones, no, estaban suelto, sucios, y de mas

El se planta frente a ti en el aire, con guadaña en mano, la cual antes era tu arma, no sabes si te habla bajo o solo te observa atreves de esa mascara que porta, vez que un chico se refleja en el filo de la guadaña, de aquella que pensaste era hermosa y única

Escuchas que te habla en forma de suplica y miras sus ojos rojos brillosos por las lagrimas que ya ruedan por sus mejillas

Oyes un grito, una voz fuerte y firme, además de muy seria, la cual calla al instante al chico guadaña, este desaparece del filo del arma y Shinigami la toma fuertemente, empuñándola en tu dirección

Sueltas una carcajada y lo miras con rencor, sabes que todo empeorara, pero ya te viene valiendo todo, si mueres, si vives, si pasa algo que trace tu futuro

No eres más que un renegado de técnico que en su pasado era buena en su ramo, no eres un arma, no tienes poderes, pero le das pelea a Shinigami

Le dedicas unas palabras y con un ademan de la mano d ces "_adiós"_, antes de saltar y suicidarte en su cara

Sientes el viento pasar por todo tu cuerpo mientras caes a una velocidad extrema, esperado en fatídico golpe, cierras los ojos permitiéndote disfrutar aquello, y vuelves a soltar una carcajada plagada de locura

Esperas paciente el golpe que te matara, pero nunca llega

A cambio solo sientes como una energía enorme te aprisiona y contemplas a toda la gente que conoces y que te considero su amiga y buena compañera, a los alumnos inferiores que infinitas veces te dijeron un "_te admiramos Maka-sempai" "queremos ser como tu" _, a los maestros que estaban orgullosos de ti, y mas que maestros, los consideraste tus amigos, a tu padre con lagrimas en e rostro gritando algo que no distingues, puesto que lo único que escuchas es un pitido en los oídos, a Shinigami con su mascara llena de preocupación y por ultimo a aquel que fue tu arma, tu amigo, tu compañero, que también grita algo, pro no sabes qué

Miras tu cuerpo desvanecerse enfrente de ti y te asustas, gritas por ayuda al reaccionar, pero nada sale de tu boca, o nada oyes por el pitido

De repente ya no estas donde estabas, solo vez blanco y luego imágenes extrañas, hasta que sientes un golpe en la espalda…

Y todo se hace negro

*.*.*.*

- Maka desapareció – dijo Stein antes de darle una calada a su cigarro y posar su mano izquierda en su tornillo mientras contemplaba el hoyo que se había formado en el patio central del Shibusen

- ¿pero, que lo ocasiono? – consulto son lagrimas en los ojos Spirit en el suelo

- a saber – susurro – tal vez la gran cantidad de ondas demoniacas que Maka expulsaba, la locura, una bruja… no lo se – volvió a darle otra calada a su cigarro y posteriormente lo tiro al suelo y lo piso

Shinigami solo observo la escena, donde casi todo Shibusen estaba presente, observo el cráter que se hizo después de que la rubia desapareciera, volvió su vista a la escuela que e fundo

Casi en ruinas, destruida prácticamente, con hoyos, ventanas rotas, sin paredes, y muchos escombros, como si hubiera habido una guerra en el lugar

Se giro y miro la ciudad, casi en las mismas condiciones que el Shibusen

¿Quién diría que la mejor técnico se daría a la locura y causaría todo eso?

Maka nunca dio indicios de que la locura la empezaba a dominar, hasta el mismo llego a pensar que el que se daría la locura seria Soul, y no Maka, que equivocado estaba

Sintió un alma conocida acercarse al lugar, subía las escaleras casi en ruinas con paz y armonía, como si estas ante su peso no se fueran a derrumbar, el simplemente sonrió bajo su mascara

- ¿Por qué…? – Soul se tiro al suelo y se sostuvo con las manos - ¿Por qué… Maka… porque? – no completaba sus oraciones, simplemente murmuraba algunas palabras con el nombre de su antiguo técnico entre ellas

- puedo ayudarlos – dijo una voz sombría a sus espaldas, todos dirigieron sus miradas a aquella persona, parada junto al Dios de la muerte y a su constado derecho dos personas mas, una alta y fornida con un ojo extraño, y la otra flacucha y temblorosa, con dos chapas a los costados de los labios – si cooperan conmigo… la encontrare – aquella figura sonrió maniáticamente y miro al albino fijamente - ¿Qué dices? – le pregunto

"_medusa"_

… continué…

Ok, esto se me ocurrió hace poco, no pude evitar subirlo, deseaba hacerlo desde hace mucho y heme aquí *extiendo los brazos* con el prologo, la historia empezara en el próximo ca., ustedes dicen su desean sabes lo que pasara y paso para llegar a este punto, y para que le summary lo escribiera así n.n

Sin mas... Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¿Reviews?

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Aló, aló, aló… paso a actualizar, no hay mucho que decir ok~

¡Disfruten la lectura! ^^

****pallet amore furor****

**~capitulo uno - trato~**

Suspiro mientras caminaba por los pasillos que antes fueron de la escuela en pie Shibusen, ya que en esos momentos dicha escuela estaba en ruinas

Hace poco que su mundo había cambiado por completo, su vida dio un giro de 180°

Se sentía cansado, abatido, fatigado, y por sobre todas las cosas, _solo_

¿Qué más le faltaba? Que un dragón le comiera la cabeza, eso le faltaba

Desde siempre había estado solo, su familia no lo consideraba con el ancho de ser un músico bueno, y cuando se enteraron que tenía sangre de arma, lo mandaron lo más rápido posible al Shibusen, y el mismo se prometió el no hacerse de amigo, paro que estos no conllevaran traiciones y dolor, pero entonces llego ella, con su cabello recogido en dos coletas altas, y sus ojos verdes tan expresivos, con ese aire de ternura y niña, siendo ya de 15 años

No estaba seguro de cómo ella entro con tanta facilidad a su vida, pero agradecía aquello

Siempre ella estuvo con su persona, siempre junto a el, y el junto a ella, pero entonces lo inevitable paso…

Él lo había notado, el se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba rara, desde hace no más de dos meses que su comportamiento estaba anormal, pero no le hizo caso, no quiso aceptarlo, tenía las hipótesis, pero no lo aceptaba, se negaba, ella no podía haber caído en lo que el evito por toda su vida de conocerla, ella no…

- Soul… - la vez delgada de una chica lo llamo, se detuvo y se giro a verla, lucia pésimo, su cabello negro alborotado, sus ojos azules tristes y rojizos, por el llanto de una perdida, y el de una _casi _perdida

Porque Black Star peleo con su técnico, intentando que esta entrara en razón, pero no, no pudo hacerlo, a cambio lo único que consiguió es casi perder la vida en las manos de su antiguo técnico, golpes, rupturas de huesos, moretones, hemorragias, tanto internas, como externas, y sufrimiento, porque el presencio como ella torturaba a su mejor amigo, en diferentes formas, hasta que el arma demoniaca Tsubaki salió de la batalla con el modo _bomba de humo_, y saco a su meister de la batalla con lagrimas en los ojos

- ¿qué pasa Tsubaki? – dijo con voz rota y cansada, y la hoja demoniaca lo entendía, él era el que mas sufría con aquello, y lo sabía, porque su amigo siempre estuvo muy apegado a su amiga, mucho más que ella

- ¿en que quedaron? – consulto con sutileza, notando como los músculos de chico se tensaban al escuchar su interrogante

- aun no lo sé – respondió y quito la mirada de la chica, mirando a su lado derecho, la pared que se encontraba a ese lado de su persona, suspiro nuevamente y contuvo las lagrimas lo mas que pudo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se recargo en la pared, la miro y se dejo caer al suelo, quedando sentado en el, y ocultando su cara en sus manos

- ¿Qué hice mal? – se pregunto mas a sí mismo que a su acompañante. Ella solo se limito a Agacharse y poner una mano en su espalda, para mostrarle consuelo y que ella estaba allí, para lo que el necesitara

- no hiciste nada mal Soul, nadie lo hizo – dijo tratando de convérsense también a ella misma, porque también se preguntaba lo mismo

- entonces dime porque mierda ella cayó en la locura… su padre me culpa de todo, y tiene razón, yo soy el culpable, yo deje que esto pasara… - las lagrimas le recorrían las mejillas por enésima vez en el día, o noche, que llevaba ella desaparecida – yo soy el culp… -

- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! – grito otra voz a su izquierda, a la espalda de Tsubaki, los dos alzaron la cabeza y se encontraron a una chica alta de cabellera rubia obscura, casi castaña, y ojos azules, opacos y también cazados, puesto que también su técnico sufrió muchas malluga duras por la pelea con la antigua técnico del albino – nada es tu culpa estúpido, ella se dejo, las cosas fueron así, acéptalas ya ¿quieres? – siguió su camino y los dejo a los dos en el suelo, a la chica asombrada, y al albino estupefacto

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

- ¿aceptaran mis condiciones? – consulto una mujer de cabellos rubios marrones, y mirada de reptil, de una vivirá, albina y un tanto sádica, el Dios de la muerte la miro, o eso es lo que creía ella, con su máscara no se sabe

El arma de Shinigami se mantenía pensativo y cabizbajo, no sabía que diría su meister, peor esperaba a que decidiera lo correcto

- dices que si te damos lo necesario para la investigación, ¿nos ayudaras y nos dejaras en paz? – dijo un poco dudoso el zombi de la escuela

Medusa suspiro

- no, digo que si me dan lo necesario para la investigación, traeré a Maka de vuelta, y en el proceso pensare lo que realmente deseo – dijo con voz suave y fingida, sonrío como una modelo actuada y miro directamente a Shinigami, este por un buen rato no dijo ni hizo nada

- supongo que es lo mejor… ¿tú qué opinas Soul-kun? – giro su rostro al chico que permaneció callado durante toda la junta en la que estaban, levanto la vista y miro a su director y usuario en algunas ocasiones, no sabía exactamente qué decir, la idea de que trajeran de vuelta a Maka era tentadora, pero no sabía con exactitud su eso no afectaría la estabilidad de Death City, con una bruja tan peligrosa tan cerca

Miro a Medusa y le contemplo, de pronto una idea le vino a la mente

- no querrás el Brew… ¿o si Medusa? – la aludida se tenso un poco ante la interrogante del chico y después sonrío con malicia

- para nada Soul… para nada – lo ultimo lo dijo como un susurro y miro al Dios de la muerte, este se lo pensó y después la miro fijamente a través de su mascara

- ¿Qué necesitas? – Medusa sonrío

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

_**~seis meses después~**_

El albino miro la ciudad desde el balcón más alto de Shibusen, llevaba tiempo de ser un antisocial ermitaño

La ciudad después de la catástrofe que causo su técnico, ya se había reconstruido casi en su totalidad, puesto que aun no se arreglaban algunas cosas en especial

La escuela estaba en totalidad reconstruida, a manos de Kid, rio un poco al recordarlo, mandando de aquí para allá a todos, con, eso no es simétrico, y cosas así

- Como deseo que estés aquí – dijo al aire recargando su mano en el barandal mirando al cielo - ¿Dónde estás? – pregunto esperando que nadie re respondiera

- está en un universo alterno – dijo una voz jadeante detrás de él, se giro y miro a una mujer de cabellos plateados, la ayudante de Medusa

- ¿Cómo dices? – pregunto al tiempo que caminaba a su dirección

- Medusa-sama… encontró el universo en el que esta, ahora mismo intenta encontrar como abrir un portal para llegar a él, necesitamos que vengas – dijo y se giro segura de que el la seguía

Soul corrió tras ella, y pronto llegaron al laboratorio que Medusa tenia desde que llego a proponer su trato

Abrió estrepitosamente la puerta, topándose con ella parada enfrente de un hueco lleno de luces, se veía profundo, y si nunca hubiera visto un libro de astronomía, jamás adivinaría que aquello era muy parecido a un hoyo negro

Al poco tiempo la Death Scythe junto al hijo de Shinigami y al mismísimo Shinigami, miraron el hoyo y abrieron los ojos como platos, o eso creyó de Shinigami Soul

- La he encontrado – dijo Medusa al girarse y verlos – está en un universo muy diferente al nuestro, pero a la vez muy parecido, en un país llamado… - miro un papel y lo leyó en voz alta – Tokio - Japón – los miro y sonrío - ¿Quién viajara? – todos se miraron entre si, y sin decidirlo aun, el pelirrojo dio un paso al frente

- yo iré – dijo con decisión - ¡MAKITAAAA, HIRE POR TI! – sin previo aviso se aventó al hoyo negro, peor una mano lo detuvo

- no iras tu sempai - la mirada gélida de Stein lo hizo congelar, este se giro y miro a Soul – iras tu – Soul se estremeció y miro a Shinigami

- adelante Soul-kun – sonrío y camino a paso decidió

- si hay problemas para encontrarla, contacta con Shinigami, y te ayudare – asintió, estaba apunto de entrar, pero la mano tatuada de la bruja lo detuvo de nuevo – si no puedes contactar con Shinigami… toma – le tendió una pequeña bola de cristal, el albino la tomo u la miro extrañado – solo di mi nombre, y apareceré – el asintió y entro en el hoyo negro

- _**dirás"víbora" ¿cierto? – **_el diablillo le sonrío en sus pensamientos de forma molesta, el gruño y lo ignoro, esperando encontrar a su meister

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

Sintió un golpe en su espalda y se quejo levente, tenía los ojos cerrados y no había notado en donde estaba, los abrió con lentitud al tiempo que se levantaba

Miro a su alrededor encontrándose con un montón de gente a su alrededor que lo miraba raro, unas luces extrañas y letreros en letras japonesas, con autos y un manto oscuro en el cielo, sin un aluna sonriente, solo un aro azul en lo alto

_**Sí que es diferente el lugar… pero muy parecido – **_intento convertir su brazo en guadaña, pero no lo logro, intento entrar en su conciencia y hablar con el diablillo, pero no lo encontró, esto le hizo sonreír… - _**ahora, a encontrar a Maka…**_

… continué…

¿Les gusto?

A mí no me convence mucho, en fin, agradezco a:

**Liz.I'm **(¿los mayas? Si, supongo que no me gustaría), **yuki-chan** (poco a poco las cosas irán surgiendo okis, no desesperéis~), **anime dark** (qué bueno que te allá gustado), **mumi evans elric (**no mostré como medusa hizo las cosas para encontrarla pero hazte la idea que fue difícil, para tardarse 6 mese, seguro que fue difícil, estoy bien, los estudio también, ^^, espero que tu igual)…

Son todos, esperaba más, peor que va, no importa, con que tenga aunque sea uno, es suficiente

Bueno, espero allá gustado, sin más

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Aló, aló, aló~

Me paso a dejar la conti, se que las decepcione, y algunas me lo dijeron, que no decía nada con el capi anterior, pero las cosas tal vez sean así, es una historia larga, y hay muchas cosas que tienen que pasar, posiblemente en un futuro dirán "en el primer capi leí algo que se relaciona con esto", si no lo notaron… ¡hay muchas cosas importante! Jaja

En fin chicas, disfrútenlo…

****pallet amore furor****

**~capitulo dos – acontecimientos pasados~**

Sintió una molestia sensación en todo su cuerpo, como si hubiese peleado por mucho tiempo, como si la hubiesen golpeado durante horas, y su espalda le dolía mucho más, y tenía la intuición de que había caído de una gran altura

Abrió los ajos con lentitud, al tiempo que se incorporaba, miro a su alrededor

Estaba en una habitación amplia, al frente había un tocador rosa, y muchos cosméticos, o lo que parecían, a su derecha había una ventana, y a su izquierda una puerta, y junto a esta, un buro pequeño

Se miro las manos, se encontraban vendadas, y sus pierna estaban igual, intento moverlas, pero estas le dolían en exceso, se quejo levente y se miro en el espejo justo frente a ella

No recordaba que fuera así, de hacho, si lo meditaba bien, no recordaba mucho de ella, pero en ese instante estaba muy desarreglada, con su cabello cenizo revuelto y enredado, sucio y de mas, su cara estaba muy mallugada, con moretones y heridas, sus ropas estaban limpias, con la clara muestra de que alguien se molesto en cambiarla pero, ¿Quién?

─ has despertado ─ una voz femenina la saco de sus pensamientos, levanto la mirada de sus manos y la miro, era de complexión delgada, ojos negros y cabello por igual, estaba ligeramente desarreglado y ella traía una ojeras enormes, y la mirada cansada

─ ¿Quién eres? ─ pregunto la rubia con la voz asustada y temblorosa

─ Mi nombre es Mai, ─ la mujer la miro un rato, cuando la encontró en la calle estaba sangrando y no sabía exactamente qué hacer, decidió llamar a su jefe, y este le ordeno que la llevara a la casa, con ayuda de otras de sus compañeras la llevo, y la curo, no sabía mucho de ella, solo su nombre, el cual pronuncio cuando despertó en un intervalo de la noche, adormilada le respondió, y mientras dormía, susurro otro nombre, el cual era muy extraño, y posiblemente no existía

─ _Soul ─_

Había susurrado ella

─ Tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada ─ noto que la miraba con temor, y esta al escuchar sus palabras se tranquilizo un poco ─ y dime, ¿de dónde eres? ─ pregunto recargándose en la esquina del tocador, frente a ella

─ yo… ─ su mirada se obscureció, y agacho la cabeza, si lo pensaba detenidamente… ─ no… no lo sé ─ susurro mirándose las manos ─ no recuerdo nada… no… se quien soy ─ la mujer la miro con lastima, e iba a decir algo pero una voz la detuvo

─ ¿y no sabes tu nombre? ─ la voz era gruesa, de un hombre, parado en el umbral de la puerta, vestía un traje de gala, con la corbata ligeramente desarreglada, y no llevaba zapatos, tenía el cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color y piel clara, la miraba con preocupación, y un deje de deseo

Se sumió en sus pensamientos, esforzándose en la pregunta que el hombre desconocido le había hecho

─ _¡MAKA! ─_

─ _Maka-chan ¿quieres comer? ─ _

─ _a Maka le gusta ****** ─ _

─ _hazle caso Maka-chan, el te quiere más de lo que piensas ─_

─ _hey, pecho-plano- Albarn ─_

Una serie de imágenes le llegaron a la mente, a mayoría le decía su nombre, el cual estaba segura de él, su nombre era Maka Albarn

Sintió en la última imagen una impotencia al no poder ver con claridad al chico que le hablaba, había visto a un grupo de chicos extraños, y la mayoría de veces una peli negra era la que le hablaba, y la otra era una rubia de ojos azules

Sintió como su corazón se ajito al recordar la voz de chico de s ultimo recuerdo, ¿Quién era?

─ soy Maka Albarn ─ dijo en voz baja, aun sin levantar la mirada, el hombre sonrió y con la mirada corrió a la chica, que sin replica se retiro, y este aprovecho para cerrar con seguro

La miro de arriba abajo, a su arecer era muy bella, y seguro le daba muchos clientes, sonrió con malicia

─ entonces no recuerdas mucho de ti ─ se acerco a ella y noto como esta salía de sus pensamientos, lo miro interrogante y asintió al darse cuenta que así era su estado, no recordaba mucho de ella, y dudaba que lo recordara ─ ¿te gustaría trabajar para mí? ─ Le sonrió fingidamente, a lo que Maka frunció el ceño

─ ¿Cómo te llamas? ─ se hizo para atrás de a poco, al sentir la cercanía del hombre cada vez más cerca, el frunció el ceño, y luego largo una carcajada

─ lo siento, lo siento ─ extendió su mano ─ mi nombre el Jack, mi apellido no interesa ─ Maka miro su mano extendida hacia ella, y luego la cara del chico, le sonrió forzadamente y tomo su mano con dificultad

─ Pero antes, respóndeme algo ─ al cabo de soltarse las manos la miro con seriedad, y Maka temió por su pregunta ─ ¿eres virgen? ─ no sabía con exactitud que responder, si acaso recordaba su nombre y algunos nombres de las cosas, ¿Qué mierda era ser virgen?

─ n-no lo sé ─ se sonrió internamente el hombre, antes de quitarse el saco que tenia puesto

─ Pues, averigüémoslo ─ la acorralo entre él y la cama, Maka se sonrojo y asintió un tanto dudosa, no sabía con exactitud que averiguarían, pero él la ayudo de buena voluntad, según ella

Pero que equivocada estaba…

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

_**~seis meses después~**_

Le dio una calada a su cigarro, soltando después de unos segundos el humo de tabaco, sabor fresa

Se encontraba parada junto al umbral de la puerta de su trabajo, una casa e citas, un cabaret, un prostíbulo, como deseara la gente llamarle

Miro a sus compañeras de trabajo coqueteando a sus clientes, bufo molesta

Desde que "acepto" trabajar allí, puesto que nunca dio un sí, ya que su jefe simplemente la violo, la obligo a acostarse con él, y ella de tonta, termino rindiéndose, aun recordaba sus palabras y el dolor que sintió

─_veo que eras virgen ─ sonrió __eso me alegra ─ le lamio el cuello y Maka grito y rabio por su acción ─ soy el primero ─ _

No había entendió bien sus palabras aquella vez, hasta después de unos meses logro entenderle, aquel hombre que la explotaba, le quito su virginidad, y ella sentía la extraña sensación de que no quería que nadie se la quitara…

─ Hola Maka-chan ─ saludo un hombre acercándose a ella, ella tiro su cigarrillo y le sonrió con falsedad

─ Buenas noches Sr. Kishimoto ─ este sonrió mas y le tomo la mano

─ ya te lo eh dicho, llámame Takahashi ─ le beso el dorso de la mano y ella maldijo internamente

Pasaron horas donde el hombre la manoseo y la intento seducir, hasta que la llevo a una habitación

Y cumplir con su trabajo…

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

Camino por las calles de la ciudad, mirando a su alrededor confundido, el lugar era muy parecido a su mundo, a su universo, pero había ciertas diferencias

Una: la luna no sonreía, era solo un aro a lo lejos, muy por arriba de la cabeza, y brillaba con intensidad, no era amarrilla, y mucho monos sangraba por la boca

Dos: no tenía la habilidad de convertirse en guadaña, ¿Cómo mierda enfrentaría aun Kishin si lo encontraba? ¿Cómo se defendería?

Tres: no sentía la presencia del diablillo en su cabeza, y esta no respondió cuando lo llamo, ni siquiera con la trampa de aceptar caer en la locura se apareció, aunque no era algo que le molestara, en cierta forma sintió un alivio al no sentirlo

Hasta ese momento no había notado mas, aparte de deferencias mínimas, la vestimenta, la forma de hablar, las actitudes, entre otras cosa

Aparte de que la gente lo miraba con extrañeza, a su cabello, a sus ojos, y cuando se acerco a preguntar por su meister, la mujer huyó al ver sus dientes

¿Tan diferente era?

Se miro en un aparador de comida que había por ahí cerca, su ropa estaba sucia, vestía unos jeans azules y desgastados, una playera morada, y su chaqueta negra, no tenía nada fuera de lo común

Siguió caminando y se detuvo de improviso al ver un cartelón por donde había pasado, se volvió al leerlo y mirarlo con detenimiento

"_cabaret *__exciting ladies*, te invitamos, a ti, hombre soltero a que experimentes sensaciones únicas, junto a nuestras damas, que te atenderán como un rey… ¡asiste, no faltes!"_

Miro a las serie de mujeres bajo las palabras del cartel, eran de dientes tipos, altas, delgadas, y demás, peor un par de ojos verdes y cabellera rubia ceniza le llamo la atención

Podría tener otro tipo de vestimenta, otro tipo de peinado, pero era muy parecida a ella

Llevaba un baby doll, negro, con la ropa interior del mismo color, que se le transparentaba a través de este, zapatillas altas y unas medias negruzcas, con un peinado desordenado, y una peineta a su lado derecho

Bajo la mirada para leer la dirección, y a sus espaldas logro escuchar muchos cuchicheos

Se giro y miro a un grupo de chicas con uniforme

─_**seguro colegialas ─ **_pensó

El grupo de chicas noto que las miraba y cuchichearon más

Al cabo de unos segundos comenzaron a caminar y pasaron cerca de el

─ pervertido ─ dijo una de ellas

─ seguro ─ afirmo otra

─ que gente más sin vergüenza ─ dijo una de las demás

No entendía bien porque habían hecho esos comentarios, hasta que sus neuronas hicieron clic

Giro con lentitud la mirada y releyó la primera palabras

"_cabaret…"_

─ _**mierda ─ **_anoto mentalmente la dirección, y corrió del lugar

Internamente pedía que no fuera ella, pero también quería que así fuera

─ _**Alguien dígame que Maka no se prostituye ─ **_rogo internamente

… continué…

¿Qué tal? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Corto?

No tengo idea jaja

En fin, agradezco a: **Prantz Evans**(me alegra que te pasaras, y que te gustara el fic, en fin, espero y este no te defraude vale, nos leemos), **yuki-chan** (jaja, pronto veras que si dice algo ok, ;), en fin, espero y este si te diga algo okis, y que te guste, ¿de dónde eres? ¿Dónde es vere?), **Hikari14**(ya no desees mas, a menos que desees leer la conti de este capi XS, pronto, lo prometo jaja), **Liz.I'm**(¿Qué me va a gustar?), **anime dark**(gracias, me halaga que la gente me diga que le gusta como escribo, eso me encanta, jaja, espero y te guste este vale, nos leemos).

¡Son todos!

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, mas que, esperaba mas reviews, pero que se le va hacer, en fin, creo que es todo, espero y les guste esta conti~

Sin más, se despide Alexiel Evans~

Sayo~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Me paso después de muuuuucho tiempo, perdón enserio, y bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, espero no decepcionarlo con esto, y creo esta corto…

¡Lean hasta que sus ojos se cansen! Muhahahaha

****pallet amore furor****

**~capitulo tres –no es verdad… ¿verdad?~**

Cerro la perta detrás de si al ver salir a su último cliente de la noche, no tenía idea de que hora era, y ciertamente no le interesaba

Bajo las escaleras con lentitud y se detuvo al pie de la misma, miro a todos lados buscando a su jefe, encontrándolo al fondo del salón, con una copa en mano y mirando a todas sus empleadas

Camino hacia el, ignorando a los demás, y de vez en cuando diciendo y leve "ahora no" a los clientes que se interesaban por ella, eso era totalmente frustrante para su persona

Se paro frente a él y lo miro ceñuda

─ ¿Qué te pasa Maka-san? ─ le sonrió fingidamente y le extendió una copa, a lo que ella negó y solo soltó una oración sin sentimiento en la voz

─ tengo suficiente por hoy… voy arriba ─ se dio la vuelta y se alejo, ignorando a su jefe cuando le ordenó que no y le desobedeció

Odiaba el lugar y la verdad no le gustaba estar en él, le agradaban sus compañeras pero no sus clientes, seguro la mayoría eran casados y con hijos

Y aunque algunas de sus compañeras la odiaban, por quitarles sus clientes, no le tomaba importancia

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

Recordó vagamente la dirección y miro las calles, buscando el nombre de cada una, había corrido mucho y al parecer se había desviado bastante

Miro a todos lados y a lo lejos diviso una casa grande y con muchas luces

─_**seguro es allí ─ **_corrió al lugar y se detuvo en la entrada, leyendo el nombre del lugar

En grande y con muchas luces de neón se citaba el nombre de la casa _exciting ladies, _no era muy grande, peor si que parecía que era una casa con bastante espacio para muchas personas, era el típico diseño hogareño de Japón, con puertas corredizas, ya que el portón se encontraba abierto, do color gris, y un enorme jardín

Camino con pasos decididos, y un solo pensamiento en la cabeza

─ _**no soy un pervertido… solo busco a Maka… no soy un pervertido… solo busco a Maka ─**_repetía una y otra vez la misma oración

Una mujer con un kimono y de cabellos color almendra se le acerco cuando hubo llegado a la puerta, era bonita, lo admitía, de ojos grandes y verdes, vinitos, pero no tan bonitos como los de su meister

─ ¿tienes pase? ─ pregunto de manera cortés, confundiendo al albino

─ ¿pase? ─ la miro con sorpresa y confusión, no sabía para que quisieran un pase para un lugar así, _**¿Qué no era gratis la entrada? El viejo verde entraba gratis a esos cabarets de Death City **_─ la mujer suspiro y de manera amable comenzó a explicarle el cómo ingresar al lugar de citas y de mas

─ Si, pase, mira, para entrar aquí necesitas un pase, algo así como una suscripción, una credencial única y exclusivamente del lugar… ¿la tienes? ¿O deseas hacer una? ─ su voz era suave, y claramente fingida, como si quisiera dar una impresión de ella muy diferente a la real, le sonrió y le extendió una formula, Soul aun sin comprender del todo el porqué querrían un pase asintió y fue guiado por la mujer a un lugar que parecía una oficina

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

Se paseo por la casa en busca de la cabellera rubia de su técnico, el hacerse de un pase para entrar no era fácil, le pidieron muchas cosa que él no tenia, y le confundió en gran manera, la chica acepto en darle el pase, con tal de que tuvieran una cita, no una en el lugar, si no una cita formal, no muy convencido acepto y le cedió un pase directo

Veía muchas chicas, pero no veía a la que él buscaba

─ ¿buscas a alguien en especial guapo? ─ Una mujer rubia se le acerco deteniendo su paso, le sonrió de manera coqueta e invadió su espacio personal de manera indiscreta

─ si ─ respondió cortante ─ a una chica llamada Maka Albarn ─ la mujer frunció el ceño, entre las muchas chicas que había en la casa trabajando, la mayoría odia a la rubia ceniza, puesto que les había quitado muchos de sus clientes en un-dos por tres, y ella no todos los días trabajaba, además de que era la favorita del jefe

─ ella hoy no trabaja… pero yo estoy disponible ─ el albino abrió los ojos como platos… era verdad, ¿Maka estaba en el lugar, y estaba trabajando en el… de prostituta?

Se tambaleo un poco y busco un asiento rápido, sentándose en él y tomando su cabeza con ambas manos

No podía creerlo… Maka, su amiga, su compañera… ella, su Maka… ¿prostituta?

Sintió un poco de nauseas, no lograba entender aquello, él siempre pensó que las mujeres de ese tipo era, sucias, asquerosas, y jamás se habría acercado a una de ellas, nunca… y ahora Maka… ¿era una de ellas?

─ ¿te pasa algo? ─ le tomo de la espalda en un intento vano de que la viera, de un momento a otro el chico se había desvanecido en uno de los asientos y su mirada se había oscurecido mucho

─ nada, nada… ─ su voz salió extremadamente profunda, un poco seca y temblorosa, levanto la cabeza y la miro a los ojos, azules ─ ¿Cuándo trabaja? ─ la chica frunció el ceño y bufo molesta

─ Mañana, seguro ─ Soul se levanto y asintió, soltó un arisco "gracias" y se fue del lugar… rogando internamente que esa "Maka Albarn no fuera su "Maka Albarn"

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*<p>

Camino con pasos lentos por las calles desiertas de Japón, eran como las 3 de la mañana, y solo estuvo vagabundeando para perder el tiempo, para pensar, para distraerse, aunque eso ultimo no lo logro, se detuvo y se miro en el cristal de un auto, estaba con la cara pálida y el rostro comprimido por la tristeza y el desconcierto, tenía las ojeras más prolongadas y se veía un poco más delgado

Acerco su mano al auto y toco el reflejo de su rostro

"_me gusta cómo eres Soul, me gustan tus características únicas" _la sonrisa junto con el recuerdo de su técnico le llegaron a la mente, el día que ella le dijo algo inusual, le tomo del rostro y lo miro fijamente, inspeccionando cada rasgo de su rostro, y luego esbozo una sonrisa amplia, mostrándole sus perfectos dientes blancos, y le dijo aquellas palabras

Sonrió con melancolía y luego dejo caer su mano, volteándose de nuevo al frente

- no sabes cuánto te extraño – susurro viendo el cielo – dime que esa persona no eres tu… que tu estas en un lugar diferente – los ojos se le aguadaron, muestra clara de que quería llorar, por impotencia, por no tenerla cerca, por dejar que ella se consumiera por la locura y llegaron a hasta ese momento, por no decirle sus sentimientos cuando pudo, por tantas cosas… por ella

Sintió una mano en su hombro y dio un sobre salto, se giro esperanzado de que fuera ella, pero las esperanzas se le fueron al ver a un hombre alto, no tanto como él, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, vestía lo que parecía una bata de dormir, y en su mano traía una manta

- ¿estás bien? Llevo rato viéndote desde mi ventana, y me preocupe que algo te pasara – quito su mano y le sonrió, extendiéndola para que la tomase – mi nombre es Kano Kouta, puedes llamarme Kouta – Soul muy indeciso acepto la mano y en un susurro soltó su nombre

- Soul… Eater Soul – el hombre le miro un poco incrédulo y luego volvió a sonreír al tiempo que se soltaban las manos

- que nombre más raro, ¿de dónde eres? Es obvio que no eres de aquí. ¿No tienes frio? – Soul sonrió, era un hombre muy hablador, eso le decía al preguntar más de una pregunta en una oración

- digamos que no soy de lugares que tu conozcas, y ahora que lo dices… si, si tengo frio – sonrió de lado, mostrando sus afilados dientes, esperando que el chico saliera despavorido al verlos, este solo soltó un "wow!" al verlos

- tu dientes… son geniales – le miro a los ojos – toma – extendió la manta, y Soul la tomo – puedes quedarte en mi casa si lo deseas, parecerá extraño, pero bueno – rio un poco y se rasco la nuca nervioso, el albino le pareció una persona interesante desde que la vio por la ventana, y la observo por dos horas, puesto que el albino se quedo mirando el cielo y diciendo cosas inentendibles para él, a causa de la distancia, luego vio que este se miraba en el auto, y luego sonreía solo, con un deje de tristeza, Soul por su parte, se coloco la manta en la espalda y escucho atento – te parecerá extraño, pero la verdadera razón es porque tengo un negocio, y necesito personal – lo miro para ver su reacción, y este solo lo miro con expresión neutra – y si quieres, te daría techo y trabajo… ¿qué dices? – volvió a sonreírle y Soul se lo pensó un rato

Era bastante raro si lo veía desde otra perspectiva, pero el hombre no se veía con malas intenciones, y agradecía el aun tener la identificación de almas, y con ello logro sabes que su alma no estaba inquieta ni temerosa… solo un poco emocionada

- me parece cool – volvió a sonreír y el chico sonrió ampliamente, lo tomo del brazo y luego lo jalo al edificio de enfrente

- vamos, vivo en ese lugar – señalo el tercer piso – tienes que decirme como lograste esos dientes tan geniales – Soul lo miro un poco asombrado y luego sonrío, soltando una carcajada

- algún día – susurro

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

Los ´pajarillos cantaban felices y eso despertó a una rubia que dormía plácidamente en su cama, una cama grande y amplia

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y miro a su alrededor, todo como siempre, tan monótono

Se levanto dispuesta a ir al baño a tomar una ducha fría, pero sus intentos fueron frustrados al escuchar un golpeteo en la puerta

Miro el objeto y soltó un leve, "¿sí?", después de ello, al puerta se abrió, mostrando a una chica de cabellos castaños, le sonrío y esta le devolvió el gesto, dirigiéndose a la cama

- Maka… ¿adivina qué? – dijo haciendo una seña que le indicaba que se sentara con ella, esta no tardo en hacerle caso

- ¿qué paso? – realmente no quería sabes, pero por cortesía, y más a ella, hizo la pregunta, era una de las pocas que le hablaba bien, una de dos, y la única en dos meses, puesto que la otra estaba de "vacaciones", cosa que no le creyó a su jefe

-tengo una cita formal hoy – le sonrío y tomo sus manos – con un hombre guapísimo, muy peculiar, pero eso lo hace guapo, de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, tal vez usa pupilentes – eso ultimo lo dijo para ella misma, Maka sintió una ligera molestia en el estomago, algo parecido a nauseas, y el recuerdo del chico que había recordado no hace mucho, un recuerdo muy borroso se hizo presente

- ah – dijo y se levanto para preparar su ropa del día – y… ¿Dónde lo conociste? – consulto abriendo un cajón

- ayer vino aquí – Maka casi se desmaya, se giro sobre sus talones y la encaro

- ¡¿AQUÍ? – Grito histérica - ¿pero que te sucede? – se paro frente a ella, poniendo sus manos en posición de jarra – es un cliente, una persona que solo busca sexo y ya, no dudes que solo quiere eso de ti, y gratis… - la chica bajo la cabeza apenada, y Maka suspiro – mira Haruko – se sobo el puente de la nariz – no debes hacerte falsas ilusiones, no creo que ese hombre sea de fiar – la nombrada alzo la cabeza para verla, los ojos le destellaban de emoción y tomo las manos de su amiga

- enserio Maka que parece un hombre bueno, le dije que le daría una suscripción gratis, sin papeleo ni nada, con tal de una cita, era la primera vez que lo veo, se llama Soul Eater – la rubia dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre del chico, se le hacía familiar, pero a la vez le parecía totalmente extraño, se quedo pensativa un rato, mirando los pies de ambas, y la voz de un chico de no más de 15 años le llego a sus pensamientos

"_este soy yo"_

"_¿Quieres ser mi compañero? Soy Maka Albarn"_

"_claro… seria cool"_

La voz del joven de su recuerdo era profunda, con desgano y arrastraba las palabras al hablar, solo escucho eso, y los recuerdos se detuvieron de nuevo, se mareo un poco, alertando a su acompañante, y que esta la llevara a la cama de inmediato

- ¿estás bien? ¿Otro recuerdo? – consulto asustada y a la vez preocupada, Maka asintió un poco y ella la miro atenta

- sí, un chico… aceptaba ser mi compañero… no se dé que – la voz le pesaba, y no deseaba hablar, quería descansar y con una mirada su amiga entendió, saliendo del lugar y dejándola sola

- Soul Eater… - susurro

"_mencionaste un nombre mientras dormías… a un tal… Soul"_

Las palabras de su amiga en "vacaciones" resonaron en su cabeza y se acostó de nuevo

- ¿será él? – se pregunto y cerró los ojos… perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*.*<p>

_-finalmente te encontré… - me mire a mi misma parada en el techo de una casa grande, traía conmigo un arma extraña, algo parecido a una oz… una, ¿guadaña?_

_- poder… almas… - dijo un hombre con una bolsa de papel en la cara y una camiseta con el numero 13 en color rojo_

_- asesino del lago Emerald, SonSon J. – dije de manera autoritaria… ¿enserio era esa yo? ¿A la que veo diario en un espejo? – tu alma me pertenece – salte y la misma ves el corrió hacia mí, extendí mi guadaña y lo partí en dos, cayendo con gracia en el techo donde él una vez estuvo parado, me gire y vi algo que se me figuraba a un calabaza, o a un huevo gigante, de color rojo y toques negros, y la guadaña se convirtió en un chico, no lo vi bien, de hecho, solo veía su vestimenta con claridad, nada se su rostro o su cabello era claro_

_Se acerco al huevo flotante con paz y armonía tomándolo con su mano derecha _

_- esto cubre la cuota de muestra lección extra-curricular, ¿verdad? – pregunte al chico que estaba de espaldas a mi_

_- si… - se giro – esta es nuestra tercer alma así que me la comeré con clase - ¿comer?... lo mire y este la levanto hasta la altura de su boca, extendiendo la lengua y tragándosela, por alguna razón, el verlo hacer eso, me hizo sonreír, y sentí una sensación de nostalgia… aun su rostro no lo veía bien, pero… sentía que era alguien importante para mi_

_- oye **** - escuche un pitido al decir la palabra ultima y vi como movía mis labios, no logre distinguir qué era eso que estaba pronunciando - ¿las almas saben bien? - ¿almas? ¿Dónde estoy para que diga todas esas incoherencias?... el chico se giro y su rostro seguía sin ser visible para mi_

_- sí, son deliciosas – al parecer le estaba hablando, me volvió a ver y continuo – no tienen sabor pero… tienen buena textura y se deslizan suavemente – camino hacia mí, sin cambio alguno de que pueda verle mejor_

_- EHH!... ahora que lo pienso… me pregunto si la colección de almas de Black Star y Tsubaki va bien – las palabras se empezaron a escuchar lejanas, unas sobre otras… como si tuviera varias conversaciones a la vez, y las imágenes pasaban rápido, sin que pudiera detenerme a verlas con mas contemplación_

_Logre distinguir algo de entre todas las conversaciones, la misma voz del chico…_

"_ama esta arquitectura gótica"_

"_estoy preparado a morir por mi técnico si es necesario"_

_Y luego las palabras se volvían a encimar unas con las otras_

_Llego un momento en que las imágenes se detuvieron y me encontré de nuevo viéndome desde fuera de mi cuerpo, sentada junto a una cama, de lo que parecía una enfermería, y en esta estaba un hombre, el mismo chico, el cual no podía distinguir su rostro, lo estaba tomando de la mano, este parecía dormido, de un momento a otro despertó gritando y vi como me alarmaba, acercándome más a él, y dándole un apretón a su mano_

_- ¡****! – grito de nuevo un pitido, y a los pocos segundos una mujer de bata, llego por mis espaldas, me gire a verla_

_- ¿qué pasa? – era alta, de cabello rubio también, corto y lo sostenía en una trenza al frente de ella, _

_- ¡Medusa-sensei! **** - de nuevo el pitido, me tome de las orejas, aguantando el dolor de escuchar de mi otro yo el pitido que salía de sus labios – esta… - el joven se movía inquieto, como si tuviera una pesadilla, y de a poco note, borrosamente, que abría los ojos, devolviéndome el apretón_

_Respiro con dificultad, hasta que logro tomar un respiro y hablar_

_- estoy bien – toma mas bocados de aire y logre figurara que me veía y sonreía – estoy bien… - rectifico- solo estaba soñando – suspire y la mujer después de decir unas palabras salió del lugar, dejándome sola con mi desconocido, conocido_

* * *

><p><em>*.*.*.*.*<em>

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose en la misma habitación que en la mañana, y en la misma posición, se levanto un poco, fijándose por la ventana, como el sol resplandecía en lo alto, miro su reloj, y noto que ya eran la una de la tarde, si que había dormido

Se levanto y tomo su ropa para tomar una ducha…

Y despejarse de esos recuerdos extraños

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

Sonrió al ver la casa de nuevo, había vuelto al lugar, con la esperanza de que ella no estuviera en él, camino con pasos lentos, recordando que su nuevo amigo le había dado de comer, y hablado del lugar, ya que no estaba muy lejos de él, el había entrado varias veces, era una casa de citas, un cabaret, una prostíbulo, como él quisiera llamarle, había mujeres bonitas, y feas, de todo tipo, y la última vez que fue, con un amigo, este se fue con una chica muy parecida a su descripción, ya que le había hablado de su meister, aunque no estaba seguro que fuera ella, no la había visto bien

Y el rogaba porque no lo fuera

Estaba a punto de entrar, cuando una castaña lo intercepto

Era delgada, de ojos verdes, y cabello largo y suelto, vestía una mini falda sencilla y una playera de tirantes, con unas sandalias del mismo color de la playera, rojas

- hola – le sonrió y agito la mano enfrente de él, y Soul comenzaba a desesperarse, quería entrar y rectificar que no era ella la que había visto en el cartel, la que le había dicho la mujer del día anterior, que no era ella la que le hablo Kouta, que no era Maka - ¿nos vamos? – le tomo del brazo y el la miro confundido y un tanto molesto

- ¿irnos? – Dijo apartándose de ella – creo que me confundes con alguien más – la evadió y se encamino de nuevo a la entrada, siendo detenido de nuevo por la chica

- sí, irnos, recuerda que te invite a una cita – volvió a sonreírle con gentileza, y el recuerdo de ayer, el cómo consiguió el pase, le cayó como un balde de agua fría en la cara

¿Y ahora que haría?

…Continúe…

¿Y? ¿Les gusto?

Bueno, me disculpo por no actualizar antes, pero pues, estaba arreglando varias cosillas que tenia, problemas emocionales, y un poco familiares, y de mas, así que me disculpo con todas ok

¡Gomene!

Y bueno, han aparecido personajes inventados por mí, y un recuerdo largo de Maka, kukuku~, las cosas se ponen interesantes, aparte de que Soul aun no rectifica que la del prostíbulo sea su Maka jajaja

¿Que se imaginan que haga cuando descubra la verdad? ¿Que hará Maka? ¿Y que pasara con su cita? ¿Dónde mierda esta el control de la tele de la sala de mi casa? XS

Es que desde hace mucho no le encuentro jajá

Así que, agradezco a esas personitas que me comentaron: **the-lady-of-darkness-97, Pranz Evans, mumi Evans elric, yuki-chan(**yo también soy de México, de Toluca :))**, anime dark, The Emptiness, Liz.I'm…**

Les agradezco mucho chicas, y sin más…

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Holasas… jaja, bueno, en un momento en que mi mama me apago la tele, frustrante lo sé, me decidí a actualizar esto

Me estoy muriendo de frio, y dicen que es verano… aja, ¡verano mis cuerno!, está lloviendo desde temprano y mis pies se congelan

Así que con baso de le chocolate caliente a mi lado, una manta y mucha música en mi habitación…

Hice esto…

¡DISFRUTENLO!

****pallet amore furor****

**~capitulo cuatro – ¿nos conocemos?... ya me olvidaste~**

Miro por la ventana como su _amiga _se alejaba colgando del brazo de un chico de cabellos albinos

_**Siento que lo conozco – **_pensó la chica

Se giro sobre sus talones al escuchar como alguien tocaba a su puerta, dijo un leve "adelante" y esta fue abierta mostrando a su jefe

- Hola Maka-san – se me acerco a una distancia no muy cómoda para ella

- ¿te importa? – respondió enojada empujándolo un poco, alejándolo de si

- ¿Cómo no importarme? Eres mi mejor trabajadora, y la que más me gusta – le sonrió y acaricio su mandíbula, haciéndola sentir asco

Si, la mejor prostituta del lugar sentía asco al ser tocada, no era algo de apenas, no, era desde hace mucho que sentía eso

Lo empujo, caminando con pasos rápidos al baño

− déjame Jack… ve con otra que si le guste el sexo – sin más entro en el baño y se encerró en el mismo, dejando sorprendido a su jefe

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

Camino con la chica castaña a su lado, colgada de su brazo por una zona muy concurrida, la miro y ella sonreía alegre, decía muchas cosas, cosa que realmente no le interesaba, lo único que tenía en mente era volver al lugar y buscar a su técnico

_**No quiero que sea ella… pero hay tantas señales – **_pensó el albino mirando a la dirección por la que habían venido

– ¿Soul-san? _**– **_Escucho la voz melodiosa de su acompañante, la miro y esta le sonrió – pensé que no me escuchabas – _**de hecho no lo hacía **_– te parece si vamos a comer a ese lugar – señalo un restaurante que estaba cerca, al parecer era un café, asintió y ella lo jalo con un poco de brusquedad

Siguió caminando, suspirando con pesadez, no la vería ese día… no podría saber si era ella o no

– En esta mesa – lo sentó junto a ella y se pego a su persona, no tardaron en llegar a pedir sus ordenes

– ¿qué van a pedir? – una chica de cabellos negros llego con una pequeña libreta en mano, y un lapicero, los miro sonriente y la castaña hablo por ambos

– una sodas frías y una comida del día – la chica asintió y miro al albino

– Yo nada gracias – asintió y se fue directo a la barra a dar la orden, la castaña le miro sorprendida

– ¿Por qué no pediste hada? – le tomo el brazo y el se alejo un poco

– No tengo hambre – lo miro un largo rato y el no dijo mas, después miro su mesa, justo enfrente estaba una pareja melosa charlando, se tomaban de las mano y se daban de vez en cuando la comida en la boca

– ¿te dije mi nombre ayer? – le sonrió e Soul negó con la cabeza, sin verla – soy Haruko… Nakishima Haruko – lo contemplo un rato, estaba como el día de ayer, con su cabello blanco desordenado y las ojeras pronunciadas, como si un hubiese dormido en mucho tiempo – ¿de dónde eres Soul-san? – se levanto sentándose esta vez enfrente de él, él la miro un rato, no era fea, era de cabellos castaños y ojos marrón, cuando noto que la miraba sonrió de manera amable

– no soy de por aquí – respondió recargándose en el respaldo del asiento

– Mmmm – levanto un dedo en señal de estar pensando y luego lo miro de nuevo – ¿tus ojos… y tu cabello… es real? – parecía emocionada ante la idea, asintió y ella amplio la pequeña sonrisa que tenía en los labios – ¿cómo es posible eso? –

– no lo sé… así naci – se encogió de hombro y ella estaba apunto de hablar, cuando la camarera llego a darle su orden, la recibió gustosa y Soul se dedico a ver por la ventana

– y dime Soul-san… ¿que es lo que buscas en Japón? – le sonrió antes de comer un trozo de sushi de pulpo, este siguió mirando por la ventana

– a una persona – metió sus manos en los bolcillos y acaricio la pequeña bola de cristal que tenía en uno de ellos, sintiendo la energía mágica que esta emanaba

– mmmm… ¿un amigo, familiar? – comió otro trozo de sushi y espero a que este respondiera, cosa que tardo un largo rato en hacerlo

– una amiga muy valiosa – Haruko asintió dejando el tenedor en la mesa y uniendo sus manos al frente de ella

– ya veo… es como una hermana para ti, por eso la buscas – asintió y le dedico una sonrisa amplia, Soul suspiro frustrado

– No exactamente… es… –_**es amor de mi vida **_– mi compañera de muchas cosas, y la quiero mucho, la quiero de vuelta, desapareció hace seis meses – la castaña dejo de sonreír y le tomo la mano que había puesto en la mesa para tomar una servilleta

– puedo ayudarte si quieres… conozco mucha gente de por aquí – Soul se levanto de su lugar, reaccionando al instante, ella trabaja en el cabaret, ella conocía a la gente que traba en el cabaret, tomo su mano

– ¿conoces a una chica de nombre Maka Albarn? – la sonrisa de ella desapareció por segunda vez, lo miro atónito

– ¿conoces a Maka-san? – Se levanto – la conoces… por eso ibas a l cabaret – al pronunciar aquella palabra la mayoría de la gente a su alrededor se giro a verlos, Soul asintió

– vi un anuncio donde la vi a ella, y luego me dijeron que podía estar en el lugar – la miro, sus ojos se aguaron y tomo su bolso

– Solo me usaste para encontrar a Maka-san – Soul se levanto

– tú me dijiste que saliera… yo no estoy interesado en conocer mujeres… – la miro parada enfrente de él, apretando sus cosas con insistencia

– pensé que aceptaste porque realmente te gustaba – se giro – ¿me equivoque entonces en pensar eso? –

– sí, lo hiciste… – la tomo de los hombros – mira… yo no me intereso en mujeres…porque ya hay una a la que realmente quiero… y es la única que quiero proteger – la gente miraba la escena con un poco de curiosidad, cualquiera diría que es una pareja peleando

– es Maka-san ¿verdad? – Asintió – de acuerdo, ahora veo porque todas la odia… – se giro con brusquedad y se alejo del albino – hoy le toca trabajar… no la podrás ver – y desapareció de la vista del joven Evans

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

Miro la bola de cristal que tenía en la mesa, contemplando al albino y mirando con un poco de pena al encapuchado frente a ella

– Mmmm – se tomo la barbilla de la máscara y miro de igual manera la bola frente a él – al parecer con tus investigaciones Medusa, Maka-chan está en una casa de citas trabajando sin memoria – asintió – Spirit… –

– no lo sabe… y creo es mejor que no lo sepa – le interrumpió y Shinigami asintió

– Es lo mejor – se levanto y miro por su espejo la imagen amplificada del albino, caminando por la calle en dirección a la casa de citas – llámale… quiero hablarle – ordeno y Medusa gruño internamente, pronunciando su típico conjuro y moviendo las manos frenéticamente sobre la bola de cristal

– Nake, Snake, cobra, cobura… – la imagen del chico se hizo más nítida, y logro figurara como sentía el vibrar de la bola que ella misma le había dado, deteniéndose para ir a un callejón cercano y poder hablar

– _aquí Soul Eater, Medusa _– la mujer sonrió y miro a Shinigami

– Soul-kun~, soy yo – canto el encapuchado, con un tono un poco más serio

– _Shinigami-sama… ¿qué ocurre? _– La imagen de Soul se logro ver sorprendida al escuchar la voz del Dios de la muertes, este se acerco más a su espejo

– Encontramos a Maka-chan – los ojos de chico casi salen de su cara al escuchar eso, y los dos presentes jurarían que se sintió aliviado, por el momento

– _Estaba más que seguro que Maka está en un cabaret y… _–

– No estas equivocado Soul-kun – interrumpió Shinigami, sorprendiendo al albino

– _¿qué? _– el desconcierto volvió a él

– Soul-kun… Maka-chan se está…–

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

Escucho un zumbido en los oídos, no lo creía, lo suponía, pero no quería creerlo, no, para nada… nunca…

Estuvo a punto de tirar la bola que tenía en las manos

– _¿lo entiendes verdad Soul-kun? _– asintió mas por inercia que por otra cosa, Shinigami le miro con preocupación a través de su máscara y Medusa igual

– _deberías traerla lo más pronto posible Soul, esto es un poco alarmante… mas si Spirit se entera, querrá ir a como dé lugar a ese universo _– volvió a asentir y la conexión se hizo menos visibles – _te esperamos pronto Soul-kun _– y fue todo lo que escucho antes de que la pequeña bola de cristal se hiciera totalmente negra de nuevo

– porque… ¿Por qué a nosotros… Maka? – alzo la mirada encontrándose con la luna, un aro azul completo…

Extraña su vida antes de todo eso

* * *

><p>*.*.*.*.*<p>

Salió de la habitación, arreglada al completo encontrándose con su jefe parado al inicio de las escaleras, de arriba para abajo

– Hoy muchos te buscan – Maka siguió un poco de largo, quedándose al dos escalones antes de seguir bajando – solo tres – ordeno y se fue a la habitación del fondo, donde nadie había entrado

Suspiro y siguió bajando encontrándose con su primer cliente, lo sedujo de manera mecánica, sin ganas si empeño, caían como moscas ante un aerosol que las mata

La nuche siguió y llego su segundo cliente, con este tardo mas en caer, pero al final lo hizo, lo llevo a la habitación eh hizo su trabajo

Recordaba que una compañera le había dicho que fingiera cuando se acostara con los clientes, si dolía, o si realmente sentía placer lo digiera, si no sentía nada de nada… que simplemente fingiera los orgasmos

Bajo de nuevo y se quedo en las escaleras estática…

Cabello blanco

Ojos rojos

Dientes de tiburón

Dio un paso hacia atrás, subiendo un escalón, él se levanto de su lugar y la miro, reflejaba dolor y preocupación

Estaba vestida con su baby doll negro, son la ropa interior blanca, ara llamar la atención, y el cabello revuelto

– ¿Maka? – dio otro paso hacia atrás y el se acerco – Soy yo… Soul – Sintió las inmensas ganas de vomitar, pero también las ganas de lanzarse a abrazarlo, no sabía el porqué, opto por decir lo que mecánicamente decía

– Sígueme y _hablamos el privado _– subió las escales y sintió como él la seguí…

_**Estoy loca… nadie vino a buscarme… nadie **_– sintió que se desmayaría, peor resistió las ganas… no, no pasaría nada

_**Él no me conoce… yo no lo conozco **_–

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡OMAKE!<strong>_

Miro a la rubia y al albino subir las escaleras desde el pie de estas, suspiro y apretó su bolsa con sus manos, caminando al despacho de su jefe

Toco levemente la puerta, esperando que esta se abriese, no tardo en escuchar un leve "adelante" entro y se encontró con un lugar lleno de rosas, y a su jefe en bata

– ¿y Maka-chan? – consulto un poco frustrado, había dejado claro que solo tres, para que fuera a verle al final

– Con su último cliente – logro escuchar la voz de su recibidora enojada, alzo una ceja y la miro interrogativo

– ¿paso algo? – consulto

– Hago lo que puedo Jack, y la verdad no está funcionando mucho que digamos, dijiste que esto saldría bien, y la verdad no estoy segura… – lo miro a los ojos, suplicante – volvamos

– Nah, estoy bien en este lugar, y que ella este en esas condiciones me favorece – se giro y tomo el picaporte del baño – dile que cuando acabe con su ultimo cliente venga y me dé una visita _especial _– la chica le miro enojada

– el está aquí – se detuvo y la miro – el albino… con ella – abrió los ojos como paltos ¿que había dicho?

Camino con pasos apresurados a la puerta

– debo correrlo… no puede…. Si le dice todo… – la chica tomo su mano y la apretó levemente, haciéndolo gemir del dolor

– no es prudente… déjalo –

– Pero… – la presión se hizo más fuerte

– Que lo dejes – y sin más salió de la habitación, dejando desconcertado al rubio

* * *

><p>…Continúe…<p>

Alexiel se muere de sueño, Alexiel quiere comer... U.U

Y dirán ¿esperamos mucho para esto?

Pues si… jajaja, no la verdad es que había escrito algo diferente y estaba más largo, peor lo releí y me dije "no Alexiel, esto no" y lo borre, así que perdonadme la vida ¡onegai! .

Y bueno, agradezco a esas personas que se van ir al cielo por comentarme:

**Liz.I'm****, ****yuki-chan22****, ****The Emptiness****, ****Prantz Evans****, Nesha Stela Moon, Iruchan**… Arigatou mina!

Ahora, sin más que decir, chicas, me voy a dormir… tengo sueño ~

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

****pallet amore furor****

**~ capitulo cinco ― volvamos al pasado ~**

Miro la nota en el tocador de la habitación, sentada en el sofá de esta, contemplándola, sintiéndose ansiosa, las palabras plasmadas del chico le habían llamado la atención, y mas sabiendo que este sabia de su pasado, y estaba mas que segura que el chico formo parte de él

Lo había visto en sus _"recuerdos", _si es que a esas imágenes borrosas se les podían llamar así, sabia perfecto que era alguien de importancia… solo que no comprendía del todo las cosas

Se quedo pensativa un largo rato, dudando si levantarse del sofá o no, de si salir a la calle o no, de si escucharlo o no, de si hablar de eso con alguien…

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, si le contaba a alguien de la casa, estaba segura que ese alguien saldría disparado a decirle a Jack, y lo que menos quería era eso, que ese estúpido rubio supiera

Con fuerza se tomo de los posa brazos del asiento y se levanto, tomo una toalla y entro al baño, cantando una cancioncita

―_**tengo que verle **__― _pensó antes de abrir la llave de agua caliente y meterse en la cascada de agua que la regadera le brindaba

"_tengo cosas de que hablar contigo, muchas quizá, hay que vernos… en el café de Akihabara, esquina Kishieko, a las 5… te estaré esperando… My master"_

* * *

><p>Se despertó algo desconcertado de todo lo que pasaba, rápido, salió de la cama como un rayo al leer la nota enorme en el espejo de su habitación con lápiz labial rojo, aterrado, grito el nombre de la rubia por el pasillo<p>

"_se ira… si no lo evitas, el plan nuestro se ira al carajo cuando ella lo recuerde todo… Jack"_

― ¡Maka! ¡Maka! ― tomo el picaporte de la habitación de la chica y la abrió desesperado, encontrándose con nada, una de las chicas de la casa se paro justo atrás de su jefe y le miro algo asustada

― Jack-sama… Maka-sempai salió hace como una media hora y no ha vuelto, ha dicho que volvería tarde ― el rubio palideció mas de cuando leyó la nota en el espejo, si era posible, se giro brusco y miro aterrado a la chica pelirroja que le había dado la noticia

― ¡¿A dónde fue?... ¡¿A DÓNDE? ― grito ya a punto del colapso nervioso, la chica solo pudo asustarse, y ser ayudada por sus compañeras

― Jack… ¿Qué te ocurre? ― Haruko le tomo del hombro y le miro dudosa y algo nerviosa, el chico, solo soltó a la pelirroja y se alejó de todos, llevándose consigo a la castaña, a su habitación, y cerrando con el pestillo

La chica le miro con enojo y luego llevo su mirada a la dirección donde el rubio señalaba enojado, ahogo un grito de asombro cuando hubo terminado de leer lo que citaba el espejo

― Nuestra Ama lo sabe ― dijo asustada

― si, lo sabe… y si no hacemos las cosas bien nos castigara… ― camino de un lado a otro, desesperado, sin saber que hacer, con mucha ansiedad dentro de su ser

― ¿Qué hacemos Jack? ― se sentó en su cama y le miro recorrer su habitación ― ¿deberíamos hacer _eso_ ya?... ― el chico se detuvo y le sonrió

― si, debemos hacer eso, en cuanto llegue… lo haremos ― la castaña asintió algo dudosa…

― Esta bien… ―

* * *

><p>Se estiro al salir a la sala de estar en la casa del chico que le había brindado techo, sintió la brisa pasar por su toso desnudo y un estremecimiento no tardo en llegar a su organismo, se abrazó a si mismo y tirito un poco<p>

― Si que dormiste mucho Soul _―_ la voz de Kouta lo saco de sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos y le miro, camino hacia él y se sentó en una de las sillas desocupadas de la pequeña mesa que el chico poseía

― dormí mucho, mas no dormí bien… sigo algo preocupado ― se miro las manos, después de haber pasado lo de el día anterior, estaba muy intranquilo

― ¿encontraste a la chica que buscabas? ― El peli negro le miro atento, tomando un sorbo de su taza de café

― creo… ― se rasco la nuca con una mano, tomando con la otra, la taza frente a él ― estoy confundido ― el oji azul sonrió

Cuando el albino llego a su casa en la noche, muy noche, estaba algo ido, perdido en sus pensamientos y susurraba a cada rato un "porque"

― la encontraras amigo, la encontraras ― el albino dio un sorbo e a su café y asintió, se levanto con un poco de esfuerzo, a causa de su flojera y apatía, y se dirigió a la ducha

― tomare un baño, después, saldré a buscarla por eso de las 5 ― el azabache asintió

― vale, pero recuerda que debes trabajar para mi ― dijo un poco mas alto viendo como el oji rubí entraba al baño

― si lo que digas ― susurro desde dentro y el chico en la mesa sonrió, no se había equivocado al pensar que ese chico en la calle era alguien interesante, y estaba feliz de tener compañía en su departamento, antes, simplemente estaba solo, sin amigos, sin novia, y sin nadie con quien charlar… de alguna manera, se sentía feliz de que el albino estuviera cerca…

― Pero se ira algún día ― murmuro algo decaído, para después sonreír de nuevo, y comenzar a leer el periódico

…

Sintió las gotas de la regadera caer en su espalda, miraba sus manos, temeroso de todo lo que podía pasar, de la reacción de Maka, de pensar en como llevar la situación… de ser la única persona que sabia de Death City en ese universo… y se sentía desesperado, demasiado quizá

― te recuperare Maka… lo hare ― las imágenes de la noche pasada lo invadieron, las palabras ultimas dichas por su técnico, lo desesperada y asustada que se veía… sabia que era ella…

_*. – Flash back - .*_

_Miro la habitación donde lo había llevado, era oscura, con una muy tenue luz que la iluminaba, una cama amplia, donde bien podrían dormir cómodamente tres personas, un pequeño tocador y una sillón a un lado de la cama, justo enfrente de la ventana_

_Miro a la chica que se sentaba en los pies de la cama, esta miraba sus pies, un gesto que él sabia tenia desde que era una niña, y lo expresaba mas cuando estaba nerviosa, se sonrió_

_La contemplo detenidamente, parado justo enfrente de la puerta, solo viendo su esbelta figura, su rostro que desde hace meses no veía, su cabello, alborotado en ese momento_

_Camino con pasos lentos a ella y se recargo en el tocador, viéndola de frente, ella levanto la mirada y se levanto_

― _¿por donde quieres que empiece?, ¿cara o tu otra cabeza? ― coloco sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas, mirándolo retadoramente y señalando con la mirada su entrepierna al decir la ultima palabra de la pregunta, el chico frunció el ceño_

― _Por ninguna… Maka ― se cruzo de brazos, la chica no se movió de su posición, solo se miraban, como retándose, Soul internamente sonreía con alegría, meses sin ver sus ojos verdes, meses sin tener una guerra de miradas con ella… meses_

― _Entonces no se a que vienes… yo no puedo darte otra cosas que no sea sexo ― se dio la vuelta caminando a la salida, siendo detenida por una de las manos del albino tomando su brazo izquierdo_

― _vine por ti, vine a buscarte y a llevarte de vuelta a casa ― la chica se tenso al instante, se jalo, edalejando su persona de la de él_

― _**Su contacto con el mio… quema **__― el terror se veía claramente en sus ojos, camino hacia atrás, tirándose en la cama, apunto de llorar, mirando de nuevo sus pies, y alternadamente sus manos, de pronto, para ella el respirar se le hizo demasiado difícil, parecía que había olvidado el como se hacia exhalar e inhalar _

― _Maka… ― el pronunciar su nombre, con su voz, demasiado cerca de ella, hizo como si un colapso se estuviera realizando en su interior, a velocidad de la luz, como si en su mente, los segundos, fueran horas_

_*__ …__ *_

― _Soul Eater… Guadaña demoniaca― extendió su mano hacia ella_

― _Maka Albarn… técnico de guadaña ― acepto su mano gustosa, recibiendo una sonrisa ladina de su parte_

― _equipo perfecto… ¿no crees? ―_

_*__ …__ *_

― _felicidades Eater… eres una Death Scythe ― el pelirrojo extendió el alma morada en forma de araña al albino ― aunque no lo serias si no fuera por mi Makita ―_

― _lo que digas viejo verde… lo que digas ―_

_*__ …__ *_

― _nee, Maka ―_

― _¿Qué quieres? ― tenía un gran libro en las manos, respondió más por inercia que por otra cosa, sin mirarlo_

― _¿Qué harías… si… me hago de otro técnico? ― dejo de leer y lo miro a los ojos con una gran sonrisa_

― _Tu y yo sabemos perfecto, querido Soul… que eso no sucederá ― el albino sonrió… estaba en lo correcto_

_*__ …__ *_

"_estoy preparado para morir por mi técnico si es necesario"_

"_eres mi técnico, lo hago por ti"_

"_esto no es cool, pero si tu quieres… hagámoslo"_

"_son los deseos de mi técnico"_

"_no te cambiaria por nadie… Maka…"_

_* … *_

― _¡AHHHHH! ― el grito ahogado de la chica se escucho en la habitación, desgarrador y el albino no pudo evitar correr a ella, tomarla de la espalda y la coronilla, la acaricio y tomo una de sus manos, que ahora ambas sostenían su cabeza, en un intento vano de apaciguar el dolor en su mente_

― _tranquila… estoy contigo ― las palabras salían fáciles y automáticas, pero aun así con gran valor sentimental_

― _Soul… Soul… Soul… ― susurraba su nombre, casi como una suplica, lentamente abrió los ojos y le tomo de las manos, le miro a la cara y con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas le miro asustada y con terror… pero a la vez con gran alivio ― ayúdame… Soul… ayúdame a… a vo-volver ― y sin mas, cayo desmayada en sus piernas, dejando al albino desconcertado y un tanto aturdido_

_*. – Fin del Flash back - .*_

― te traeré de vuelta… ― susurro recargando su frente en la pared de la regadera, sintiendo como el agua caliente se agotaba, y las gotas frías caían en él

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un día antes… al final de recuerdo ―.<strong>_

Shinigami miraba la escena desde el otro lado del espejo, se sentía obligado a cuidar de ellos, mas del albino, que fue mas que nada enviado por petición de él, claro, descartando sus deseos de buscar solo a su compañera

La rubia junto a él le miro, no sabia exactamente como entender e ese hombre, demasiado difícil de descifrar, mas con esa mascara en la cara

― ¿a que vino todo eso? ― consulto molesta al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, no entendía la actitud de la rubia, el encapuchado tardo unos segundos en responderle

― a que Maka… no fue a dar a ese universo sola ― su voz salió como era naturalmente, no con ese acento tonto y estúpido que utilizaba con sus alumnos, o que utilizaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, se dio la vuelta y la imagen del albino acostando con mucho cuidado a la rubia en la cama y acostándose junto a ella sin quitarle la mirada desapareció, provocando que Medusa se diese la vuelta, siguiendo con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos del Dios de la muerte

― Ósea, que ella no quiso del todo caer en la locura… ¿cierto? ― El asintió y miro a su arma, la cual estaba parado junto al hombre del tornillo y locura eterna y a su propio hijo con la ahora enfermera de la escuela, Marie Mjolnir, y sus armas, las gemelas Thompson

Camino un rato, pensando en que hacer, tenia las ideas totalmente revueltas en su cabeza, y no tenia idea a que se enfrentaban en realidad, y de eso debía advertirle al albino, o enviarle refuerzos, se paro en seco, miro a su hijo y le contemplo un rato

¿Enserio quería arriesgar a su propio hijo a un universo y enemigo desconocido?

― Lo hare ― la voz del moreno lo saco de sus pensamientos, este, camino hacia él y le sonrió ― son mis amigos padre… aun si tu no me lo pides… les ayudare… ― volteo a ver a sus armas ― ayudaremos ― estas, sonrieron y asintieron felices, el hombre, Dios de la muerte sonrió tras su mascara, y asintió

― adelante… Medusa ― esta rodo los ojos, ya se estaba hartando de seguir ordenes

― Si ― no dijo nada mas y comenzó a decir su típico conjuro, alzando las manos, el portal se abrió enfrente de ella, y en medio de la habitación, el chico, llamo como usualmente a sus armas, y estas en automático se transformaron, yendo a dar a sus manos, camino con pasos firmes al portal, junto a su padre y le sonrió, dándole unas palabras en susurro, solo para él, de padre a hijo

― volveré… padre ― este asintió orgulloso y volvió a asentir

Sin más, el azabache se lanzo al portal, con el solo pensamiento de cuidar y ayudar a sus amigos

― ¡YAJUUUUUUUUUU! ¡¿PENSABAN DEJAR A SU DIOS ATRÁS SIMPLES MORTALES? ― El estrepitoso grito del peli azul corriendo al portal, tras de Kid, siendo contemplado por él ya cayendo por el hoyo negro de la habitación, anonadado, se hizo presente, todos, asombrados vieron como corrió y se aventó al mismo hoyo, antes de que se cerrara

― ¡Idiota, no puedes hacer eso! ¡Provocarías un colapso! ― El grito de Medusa se quedo solo en eso, en cuanto termino su oración, el portal se cerró y todos quedaron en silencio, y la risa de Stein se hizo presente

― ese… es Black Star ― ¿a que venia su comentario?, nadie lo comprendió

…Continúe…

* * *

><p>¡Hey, Hey, Hey!... ¿como esta mi gente amada del mundo mundial?<p>

Saben, no tenia mucha inspiración para este capitulo, y al parecer eh dejado muchas cosas inconclusas, pero venga, que es un capitulo de relleno ya que la cosa se pone mejor en el próximo… una que otra cosilla se revelara… pero no para Maka, si eso piensan

En enemigo quizá, en café quizá, mis pantaletas perdidas quizá

En fin, hoy me encuentro de muy buen humor, y solo por eso, le regalare muchas paletas chupi poods a las personas que me comentaron el capi pasado y esperaron para leer este capitulo ;D

**Nesha Stela Moon, Liz.I'm, , yuki-chan22, anime dark**

Ahora, sin mas que decir, sin mas que cantar, sin mas que agregar, mi mascota (Hinata-chan de _Naruto_), en mi escritorio me esta tapando la vista, o sea sé, incitándome a que la mueva con el mause por toda la pantalla y la haga llorar

Soy mala muahahahahahahaha "ahora imagínenme con llamas a mis espaldas moviendo a Hinata-chan" n.n

Se me cuidan okas, y gracias por espera todo este tiempo el capi, no saben cuan feliz me hacen .. Sayo~!

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
